Illuminated signs with translucent fronts have many areas of application, such as to display a name or logotype, and exist in many sizes, of which the larger ones may have a front with an area of tens of square meters, e.g. an area within the range of approximately 10-50 m2. To facilitate rational transportation and assembly, these large illuminated sign fronts usually comprise a number of mutually joinable front parts, or alternatively a soft film or cloth that may be fastened around the perimeter inside a frame construction.
Illuminated signs of such larger sizes are exposed to strain in the form of suction or pressure forces caused by the wind, which places great demands on the connection between joinable stiff front parts, or the attachment of the soft film/cloth in the frame construction, respectively.
A prior art solution for mutual connection of joinable parts of an illuminated sign front made of acrylic plastic comprises that the meeting edges of the front parts are folded inwards and recessed in a U-shaped profile, which is anchored in superjacent and subjacent frame parts of a frame construction.
Illuminated signs comprising large fronts made of acrylic plastic are comparatively heavy constructions, so that the front, which is heavy, requires a correspondingly strong frame construction to carry the front. This places demands, in turn, on sturdier mounting devices and a strong carrier on which the illuminated sign is to be fitted.
Accordingly, there is a desire and a need for an illuminated sign of lighter construction that may nevertheless resist the strain of suction and pressure forces to which large signs may be exposed.